Humans
by my daydream world
Summary: Sonic and the gang as humans. "sonic" meet Miles a kid who go to boarding school. They become firdens and togeter they face challages and become brothers
1. high school

Humans

This story everyone is human so there school, homework, girls, boys etc etc. The main chaters are Sonic and Tails because they are cool . Any way i do not own Sonic because he older than me so they no way I own him (unless I go in a time machine...Tails can make one...) Anyway hope you enjoy

**This is a redo of chater one. I read thought and see that it not the best I could of done so I added thing here and there. So hopefully everything Is spelled right. Please let me known if this is better than the last if you read the first one if not please tell me what you think. Also if you do like Sonic chaters as humans do not read it simple no one is Making you to read this **

1

High school

A blue spiky haired teenager walk though the corridor of his school. He has a blue sport shirt on and black jogging bottoms. He was the fastest kid in the school and the best at all sports (apart from swimming) Every called him Sonic most people did not know his real name But sonic was glad he hated his name the less people that knew it the better.

Sonic walked to his locker and open it and started to dig thought the rubbish to find his school books. It was not long until a voice said

"Hello Sonic"

Sonic rolled his eyes he knew who the voice belong to. It was Amy Rose. She loves sonic and was couple of years . And was VERY girly and love the colour pink. Amy was very pretty and in the cheer leading team. She had short pink hair and a big smile.

"Hi Amy" said Sonic closing his locker and picking up his bag from the floor. Trying to get away from her as quickly as he could. Amy follow him. Sonic would run but if he did and a teacher saw him that one way of getting detention.

"What are you doing after school?" asked Amy walking behind Sonic "I was going to the park with my friend Cream..."

"Cream?" asked Sonic stopping and turning around

"It's a nick name silly" said Amy. Sonic rolled his eyes again he knew it was a nickname he may be a jock but he was not that dumb. Sonic realised that Amy was still talking to him and one thing he knew very well about about Amy could get very angry very easily. So Sonic listen to Amy talk "She six year old and she love the park I know she love to meet you"

'_Guilt trip'_ thought Sonic he was going to the park with Amy no way not for anything. "Sorry Amy but I meeting Knuckles for our History project we had to do it or we get detention until we levee school."

"O'k" said Amy sadly then she look up "If you need any help phone me"

"Didn't you get a F in your history project?" asked Sonic

"Well I was working with Benny and all he cares about is his hair" said Amy brushing her own. Just then the bell rang.

"Got to go!" Said Sonic running away from Amy as fast a she can. Sonic bumped into Knuckles. Like Sonic Knuckles was not his real name. He was a tall teenagers same year as Sonic. He had dark red dread locks "Hi knuckle head are we still doing the history project after school?"

"Whatever" said Knuckle not really listening to Sonic as he was listening to his music.

"Great Amy was trying to ask me out again see you at the fort" Sonic ran off again

"That stupid" said Knuckles "Why try to get away from a gir..."

"Hi handsome" said Rouge walking toward Knuckles. Rouge was the same age as Knuckles. She wore keen high boots and low top.

"Go AWAY" shouted Knuckles "I'm late" Knuckles was feed up with Rouge just showing up all he time

"You known you hot when you get angry" said Rouge smiling at Knuckles

"SHUT UP" shouted Knuckles he took a couple of breathers "Get to class"

"What ever you say" said Rouge walking pass Knuckles and blowing him a kiss.

'Girls' thought Knuckles "Why would anyone get marry for?"

AFTER school 

"So?" asked sonic walking down the street was the project on again?"

"Don't you ever listen?" asked Knuckles

"History is so boring only boring people listen in history" said Sonic making fun of knuckles love of History "Every time the teacher open his mouth I see little 'Z' and go to a place called Land of Nod"

"See here Hedgehog" said Knuckles "I'm..."

"Last name teams are we?" asked Sonic "At lest my Last name is cooler than yours"

"My last name go back way before yours it one of the oldest name out there" Said Knuckles who was making his hand to do a ball.

"Cool it dudes" said Sonic. Knuckle was very pound of his last name "What ever you say grad dad"

"What did you called me?"

"Grand dad"

"I not old"

"You name is"

"Shut your face"

"Temper temper"

"Shut up"

"Have you try counting to ten? 1...2...3...4...5...6..."

"Will you stop?"

"Why should I?"

Sonic and Knuckle were too busy fighting they did not notice a young boy was going to run right in to them.

**What do you think. I bet most of you Known who the boy going to be...**

**The next chapter should not than too long! written out the first 6 chapters hope you enjoy it and please Review nothing may me feel better than reading lots of reviews. **


	2. The Kid

Been finishing collage this week and looking for a job. So busy busy busy hope you enjoying this story.

**Gamer king 92** Wait and see

**Shortybubbles27 **thank you I re-need chapter 1 thank you again

**Amanda2410 **thank you

**Lord Kelvin **if you do not like my story don't read it. I don't hate Knuckles he one of my favour sonic charters.

**Serenity **they been a bit of romance

2

The Kid

BUMP the young boy ran into Sonic and Knuckles and then the boy fell backwards.

"Watch it Kid" said Knuckles still angry at Sonic

"Sorry" said the Kid he had golden hair with come little past his ears and big blue eyes. He was wearing some shorts and a orange top. He did not seem older than 8 years old. The kid stood up and look behind him. Sonic saw some boys a little older than the kid watch him and walking away. Something told Sonic that those boys knew the kid and were likely to be bullies.

"That O'k" said Sonic "What your name kid?"

The kid look unsure

"I not allowed to talk to strangers" he said watching Sonic and Knuckles closely

"Everyone call me Sonic" said Sonic pointing to himself "And the red hair dude is Knuckles" The kid was still watching Sonic and Knuckles closely as if they were going to attack him

" What your real names?" asked the kid

"We don't like our name so we got nicknames" said Sonic proudly "Do you like your name?" The kid shook his head

"Sonic if he dose not want to tell us levee him we got a project to do" said Knuckles wanting to get on.

"hold on" said Sonic wanting to find out more about the kid. "Look what ever you name is I'm not going to laugh"

"Promise?" asked the kid playing with his fingers

"I promise" said Sonic the kid look at Knuckles who was on his phone. Sonic elbowed him

"What?...I promise" said Knuckles

"It's..." The kid mutter some thing they could not hear.

"Speck up" said Sonic

"it's Miles" said Miles

"Miles is not that bad" said Knuckles thinking of his own name

"Miles Prowler" said Mile

"Oh" said Sonic "I see Miles pre- hour... Miles Prowler...do you have a nickname?" Miles shook his head.

"Were do you come from" asked Knuckles "I don't think I seen you before" Knuckles look at Sonic who shook his head. He never seen Miles before either.

"I go to the boarding school on the edge of town" said Miles unhappily

"Castle fort?" asked Knuckles he often pass the school . Miles nodded.

"What are you doing out?" asked Sonic "And did the others boys go there to?" Miles nodded again.

"Are you even allow out?" asked Knuckles

"Kind of" said Miles " I only allowed out if I go with someone older. I not meant to go out only because I'm 8"

"Then we take you back to school" said Sonic simply

"Do I have too?" asked Miles rubbing the back of his head looking at sonic with big blue eyes.

"Yes buddy" said Sonic he looked at his watch "We better get you back it's nearly 7.30"

"It almost tea time" said Miles "I am hungry"

Sonic and Knuckles agree to take Miles home. They walked down the street Sonic try to talk more to Miles but Miles seem quite shy. Once they reach the School on of the teacher was outside the gates.

"Miles they you are the other come back ages ago" said the teacher

"Sorry Miss I got lost" said Miles looking down

"You better get in its tea time" said the teacher tapping her watch

"Yes miss" said Miles "Bye Sonic bye Knuckles thanks for tacking me back"

"That O'k Kid" said Sonic ruffling Mile hair

"Can I see you again?" asked Miles hopefully

"Miles in side now" said his teacher pointing toward the school.

" I'm going I'm going" said Miles waking back ward to school " Bye" said Miles. Miles's teacher shook his head

"Thank you for tacking Mile back" said the teacher "Knew it was a bad idea to let him go with the other boys"

"Can I see him again?" asked Sonic he like Miles and want to get to known him better.

"Come Saturday at 10 am and I see what we can do" said The teacher

"Saturday? At ten?" asked Sonic thinking about the lie in he was planning. "I been There"

**What do you think? Miles will get his nickname very soon. Please review **


	3. new morning new name

Hi all. Here is chapter 3 now not many people review last chapter please review it only taken 30 seconds. Anyway I thinking about the story and how it going to end. But I am not saying anything. Hope you enjoy and I do not own sonic and co.

**Reader5000 **thanks for the spelling check I try to remember it for now on

**Atenea2410 **Thank you for your review and this is going to make me sounded dumb but what is escrbindo? Let me known and I see what I can do

3

New Morning New Name

When Sonic got home he went go the computer and turn it on and went on to the internet and tape "Castle Fort Boarding School" in Google. And look though the website.

"What you up to Scottie?" asked someone one behind Sonic. Sonic turn around fast

"Chunk its Sonic" said Sonic "Sonic" Chunk smile

"So _sonic_ why are you looking up boarding school for you don't want to go do you?" asked Chunk

"No" said Sonic "just to day I meet a kid how go to Castle Fort"

"Castle Fort?" asked Chunk "I remember it before it was a school it was a children home...I think it still like one some of the children spend the whole of the summer there"

"Summer at school all year?" said Sonic "That like detention until you levee" Sonic close down the computer and walk into the kitchen Chunk follow him.

"This Kid" said Chuck "Who is he?"

"Miles Prower he's 8" said Sonic getting himself a drink "I seeing him on Saturday"

"Wow Scottie spending Saturday with a Kid you must like him" said Chunk smiling.

"I going for a jog bye" said Sonic levee thought the back door.

"See you Scottie" said Chunk shaking at his headat his newar

**SATURDAY MORNING **

Sonic walked toward Miles school.

"Too early" mutter Sonic running his hand though his hair "Too too early" Sonic made his way to the school. '_never thought I been In school on an Saturday thank God Chunk did not send me to boarding school' _Sonic walked in the school drive and spotted Miles halfway up a tree reading a book.

"Yo Miles" called Sonic. Miles jumped and look down and wave at Sonic and climb slowly down the tree Sonic waited for him at the bottom.

"Hi Sonic" said Miles "Miss Cook said you were coming"

"The teacher I saw a couple of days ago?" asked Sonic

"Yeh" said Miles "She wants to talk to you and boring things" Miles gapped Sonic hand "I meant to show you in" Miles lead Sonic inside and to a door label staff room and knock on the door. The door open and Miss Cook come out

"Hi Miles your friend is here is he?" Miles nodded "Come to my classroom and I need to talk with your firdens then you can be on your way."

"Yes Miss" said Miles

"Miles go to your room at get ready and put your book away" said Miss Cook

"Yes miss" said Miles turning right when Sonic and Miss Cook turn left. Sonic followed Miss Cook to a classroom. It was a English room. With books at the fort and spelling rules on one of the walls.

"sit down" said Miss Cook. Sonic sat down and Miss Cook gave Sonic some form "Fill this in pleases then you and Miles can been on your way."

Sonic looked at the from and start to fill it in the form. Sonic read the first line "Name" great thought Sonic but fill in all the form.

"Done" said Sonic handed in the form. Miss cook look thought it

"All seem fine" said Miss Cook "Waite at the fort I get Miles for you" Sonic did what he was told. It was not long until Miss Cook and Miles come back.

"Behaviour your self Miles and do what Scottie Tell you to" said Miss Cook. Miles looked at Sonic when Miss Cook called him Scottie but thought best not to say anything as Sonic did not laugh at his name.

"Yes Miss" said Miles "I been good"

"Off you go and been back at half seven at the latest" said Miss Cook. Sonic and Miles left the school.

"Were are we going?" asked Miles following Sonic

"Too the park" said Sonic they walk in silent for some time. "So kid what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I want to been an inventor or a pilot or working with computers or all of them" said Miles his eyes shine brightly.

"Wow that a lot of ideas" said Sonic "I want to been an runner or an sport couch or I could been a policeman " Sonic smile to himself "When I was your age I wanted to be spy"

"A spy?" asked Miles "That scary because you go to lots of dangerous places and they people after you wanting to known lots of information and..."

"You been watching too many spy movies bro" said Sonic laughing _'I still do' Sonic thought back on what he _

"But it more fun to watch than spying for real" said Miles "You can tail people and everything" Miles grinned "Spy books are a lot better than the films. 

Sonic thought about what Miles just said "You said tail people you mean follow people" said Sonic to his surprised Miles laughed.

"No tail it different and it sound better" said Miles happly

"Yeh" said Sonic "Yeh it sound great" Sonic then had a idea "I got it your nickname!"

"What?" asked Miles "What is it?"

Sonic smile "Tails it different and sound betters"

"Tails" said Miles...sorry Tails "I like it" Tails grined it got a nickname and a firend everything was looking up

"Come on Tails" said Sonic "Lets have some fun" Tails gave sonic a thumb up.

"Sure thing Sonic" said Tails

**What do you think? Next chapter is going to have Amy, Rouge and Knuckles as well as a few others Hope you enjoy and please review it make me want to write more **


	4. the best day ever

Hi all this is chapter 4 and like I said this is going to have most charters in it. Please review it means a lot to me to get them. (Puppy dogs eyes) anyway I do not own sonic and hope you enjoy

4

The best day ever

Sonic and Tails made they way to the park talking away.

"So T?" asked Sonic "How long have you been going to boarding school for?" As they got to the park gate

"Since I started elementary school 3 years ago" said Tails "I have left left school since apart from school trips" Tails kick a stone. Sonic realised that Tails was one of the kids his uncle Chuck was talking about.

"So your parents?" asked Sonic carefully. Tails shook his head sadly and looked away from Sonic. Sonic feel bad he too had no parents he put his arm around Tails "Don't worry bud I got no flock either only a uncle" Tails nodded Sonic had an idea

"Tails do you want an ice cream?" asked Sonic

"It's only 11.30" said Tails looking at Sonic in wonder "I not allowed ice cream that early"

"You right T" said Sonic smiling "We need chilli dogs first...you like chilli dogs right?"

Tails grin that Sonic "Yeh love them with extra cheese"

"I love them with double chilli myself" said Sonic "But each to their own" Sonic brought chilli dogs for him self and Tails. Sonic and Tails sat down to eat. While eating their 3rd chilli dog Knuckles come up.

"Hey look who it is it's Knuckles head" said Sonic

"My name is Knuckles" said Knuckles then he saw Tails "Hi...Miles"

"I'm Tails now" said Tails pointing to himself

"What sort of name is Tails?" asked Knuckles scratching his head.

"One of the coolest one around" said Sonic giving Tails a high five.

"I think Miles is better than the nickname Tails" said Knuckles out louned

"Well I think Patrick-Lee-Philip for a first name is a better name than Knuckles" said Sonic grinning at Knuckles angry look

"What ever you say Scottie Hedgehog" said Knuckles

Sonic open is month "It's..." but before he could finish

"SONIC" Yelled a voice

"Ah Amy" said Sonic "Knuckles look after Tails" and with Sonic run off.

"Sonic Waite up" called Amy running past them and after Sonic. Knuckles and Tails watch them ran past.

"Why is she chasing Sonic?" asked Tails

"She thinks she in love with Sonic" answer Knuckles grinning at Tails puzzle look thinking thought in his head. "Hope Sonic hurry up I need to be somewhere" said Knuckles more to himself than Tails.

"Were are you going?" asked Tails

"Just out" said Knuckles sitting down next to Tails. It was not long before Amy come back mutting to her self.

"Were do you think Sonic is?" asked Tails worry

"Don't worry Sonic can look after himself" said Knuckles who stood up and pace around.

"What got you in a huff?" asked Rouge come closer to Knucklers "Who the kid?" asked Rouges looking at Tails "I did not know you have a cute brother"

"Hello Rouge" said Knuckles "And Tails not my brother he's sonic friend"

"Tails? That a weird name" said Rouge "What your real name? Thomas? Taylor?"

"It's Miles" said Miles "But I like Tails better"

"What ever kid" said Rouge she turn to Knuckles "You known I there a film I like to see but I don't want to want it by myself. Can you take me?"

"No" said Knuckles "I got better things to do" Rouge smile and whisper something in Knuckles ear. "How did you known about it? I still not watching the film with you" Rouge whisper something else in Knuckles ear. "Fine fine I watch the film with you"

Rouge smile again "Thanks handsome" and Rouge walked away. Tails watch them puzzle

"Is She you girlfriend?" asked Tails

"No" said Knuckles "She just someone I happen to known" Tails nodded his head to agree with Knuckles. Knuckles was dreading watching a film with Rouge. When Sonic come back

"Is she gone? Amy is she gone?"

"I can't see her no more" said Tails looking for a crazy pink girl "Maybe she hiding maybe she going to jump out that you?"

"Thanks T I feel a whole lot safer now" said Sonic jokily. He Turn to Knuckles "What wrong with you Knuckles head you look all work up about something"

"it dose not matter" said Knuckles walking away. Sonic and Tails gave each other a sideway look.

"I ran home and grab my soccer ball do you want to play?" asked Sonic

"I not that good at games" said Tails sadly "I keep tripping over my feet and stuff"

Sonic feel sorry for Tails the poor kid was probably bullied a lot. "Its dose not matter" said Sonic "It's only for fun and I'm not going to laugh at you I did not laugh that you name did I?"

"No" said Tails he thought for a bit "O'k since it's for fun I play"

Sonic patted Tails on the Back "That it bro some on lets get moving I hated staying still" So Sonic and Tails played Soccer. Well the best you can with 2 people. After half a hour they stop for a brack

"That was fun" said Tails grinning wildly

"Yeh it's" said Sonic "You known you only trip up 3 times I known lots of people who trip up more than that. You can be great at soccer if you practice"

"You really think so?" asked Tails in disbelieve

"Yeh of cause I do You known I never lie to you" said Sonic.

After some Ice cream Sonic took Tails back to school. Sonic had to do some homework he forgotten about. Walking back Tails grinned happily. At the School gate Sonic stop

"Do I have to go in with you?" asked Sonic

"No I go in I known were to go" said Tails

"cool" said Sonic "Sorry we did not do much bro but..."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails "It's the best day ever

**Glad I done with this chapter I try to get the next one up as soon as I can **


	5. air show

Hi all :D how you enjoy this chapter

The air show

Sonic knew Tails for two month and they saw each other every weekend and neither of them could imagine life without each other. Sonic knew Tails still had problem with bullies at school but Tails say they leave him alone since he got a "big brother"

Sonic saw there was a air show in town happening the next weekend. Sonic wanted to see the plane doing tricks in the sky. And knew Tails would love it. And he had been right. Tails could hardly think all week and watched the clock until it was Saturday again.

On the day Sonic went to the School gates and walked up the drive. He saw Tails reading a book up a tree. "Hey T" yelled Sonic. Tails were backwards out of the tree lucky Sonic caught him in time.

"Thanks Sonic" said Tails

"No problem kid" said Sonic "Are you ready"

"I go to my room" said Tails "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah Oaky" said Sonic following Tails inside and down a maze of corridors. They come to a door with a poster of a plane on it. "I take it this is your room" said Sonic

"Yeah it is" said Tails opening the door and walking inside Sonic followed. It was a small room. With a bed, a cupboard and a chest of drawers. One the wall they was poster of planes and mabs. Book piles on the desk and a few thing with Sonic guess Tales had made.

"Wow you got lots of posters" said Sonic then he notice a drawing of a new tail fox. Tails saw him look at it

"If I was computer game character I want to be a two tails fox that can fly" said Tails

"Wow" said Sonic "that been cool"

"What would you been if you were a computer character?" asked Tails

"I been a hedgehog" said Sonic "Seeing that my last name. But I been blue and can run as fast as the seep of light. Come on T lets go"

...

They took the bus to were the air show was going to happen. Sonic listen to his music while Tails was drawing on his note book.

"Sonic" said Tails

"Yeah what is it bro?" asked Sonic

"I draw you a picture" said Tails he handed a piece of paper ripped out of his notice book. Sonic looked at it was a hedgehog with a line of spikes going down his back grinning "That you as a computer character"

"It's brill bro" said Sonic "I tell you what I have a special move called Super Sonic what will your been?"

"Turbo Tails" said Tails

"Hey what do you knuckle head will be?" asked Sonic " He been this made up thing from another world"

...

Once there Sonic and Tail looked at all the planes Tails was loved it looking in all the planes and asking hundreds of questions at the pilot Sonic had to drag him away to get something to eat.

They were eating chilli dogs when a big fat man walked past them

"Oh great it's Eggman" said Sonic Tails gave him a questing look "Evil science teacher planning to take over the world"

"Maybe he can be the baddie in the computer games" said Tails

Sonic fell about laughing "I like your thinking"

...

After there eaten they watched the lance flying over head doing their tricks.

"I going to do that when I am older" said Tails

"As long as you know what you doing I will join you" said Sonic

"Promise?" asked Tails

"Cross my heart, hope to die, chunk me in the sea if I lie" said Sonic

...

After the day was done there made they way to the bus stop. "That was better than I thought it was going to be" said Sonic

"I love all the planes there" said Tails "I going to make some model when I get back"

"SONIC" yelled Amy running towards him "WAITE UP"

"The bus is here run" said Sonic running and pulling Tails with him and mange to jump on to the bus before Amy could get on.

"Is she going to be mad that you?" asked Tails

"Amy? Mad she always mad" said Sonic

**What do you think please review and tell me **


End file.
